Yakuza, mi amor
by Mystique Mikikyu
Summary: "¡Hola Yakov! ¿A que no sabes qué?" Cuando el líder de la Bratva rusa es despertado de madrugada por una llamada de su sucesor, cualquier cosa es posible. Incluyendo que Viktor haya sido secuestrado por un grupo de yakuzas.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

En Rusia, Yakov Feltsman se esforzaba en balde por ignorar el persistente timbre de su teléfono celular personal, ese que únicamente su esposa y sus allegados más cercanos conocían.

─Sólo contesta─ ordenó Lilia, igualmente enfadada, girando para acostarse dándole la espalda a su marido.

Refunfuñando, el hombre se masajeó el puente de la nariz con una mano mientras que con la otra tanteó la superficie de la mesita al lado de su cama, resistiendo el impulso de arrojarlo todo, hasta que recordó que guardó el dichoso aparato en un cajón luego de la quinta llamada que no quiso responder.

El orgulloso líder de la Bratva revisó la hora, comprobando que faltaban pocos minutos para las tres de la mañana y rechinó los dientes, plenamente consciente de que sólo una persona se atrevería a molestarlo a esa hora sin temor a las consecuencias.

─ ¡Hola, Yakov! ─ saludaron alegremente del otro lado de la línea─ ¿A qué no sabes qué?

─ Viktor, ¿Sabes qué horas son? ─ gruñó para no gritar y no irritar más a su mujer, que luchaba por conciliar el sueño a su lado.

─Yo pregunté primero─ le hizo notar su hijo adoptivo, sin perder ni un ápice de su buen humor.

─ ¿Qué demonios pasó ahora? ─preguntó de mala gana, siguiéndole la corriente muy a su pesar─ Si me estás llamando para decirme que compraste otro cachorro…

─ ¡No, no! Te prometo que esta vez no es nada de eso. Aunque Makkachin también está aquí, pero de momento no puede saludar…

─¡Vitya!

─Está bien─ consintió el otro, haciendo una pausa que Yakov estaba seguro era para aumentar la expectativa y que sólo lo hizo sentirse más fastidiado─ Así que, me escapé a Japón y…

─ ¿Qué tú qué? ─ lo interrumpió, alzando la voz e incorporándose- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Eres el futuro líder de la Bratva! ¿Cuándo empezarás a comportarte como tal? Por eso no…

─ ¡Me secuestraron!

Yakov guardó silencio, cuestionándose si de verdad había oído bien. Para peor, de hecho pudo visualizar a Viktor dedicándole una de sus sonrisas características en forma de corazón, como si estuviera conversando acerca de alguna gracia que Makkachin hizo u otra trivialidad.

─Son un grupo de auténticos yakuzas─ prosiguió Viktor, emocionado─ ¡Tienen los tatuajes y todo! Una de ellos hasta puede usar una katana, aunque no me dejo verla cuando se lo pedí. Pero dejando eso de lado se han portado muy bien conmigo y Makkachin hasta tiene un nuevo amigo.

─Vitya…

─ ¿Y sabes qué más? Creo que estoy enamorado…

─ ¡Vitya!

─ Él es muy lindo, no me explico porque tiene que usar una máscara. Aunque probablemente esa es la razón por la que me trajeron aquí. ¿Sabías que él también se llama Yuuri? ¡Y es tan fuerte y hábil! ─ exclamó, completamente cautivado por el recuerdo─ Pudo abatir a tres hombres sin que nadie lo ayudara, y no le tomó ni medio minuto. ¡Qué va! Ni quince segundos. Te juro que al verlo pelear, el corazón me latía tan deprisa que pensé que iba a salírseme del pecho. O, como dicen en los mangas japoneses, no dejó de hacer " _doki doki"._

─ ¡Vitya!

─ Bueno, sólo quería avisarte que estaré lejos un par de semanas. No creo que vayan a pedir un rescate, pero si lo hacen por favor no lo pagues. Quisiera quedarme un tiempo más.

─ ¡Más bien yo les pagaré para que te conserven! ─ le ladró Yakov, golpeando con el puño el colchón de la cama, y una muy molesta Lilia lo fulminó con la mirada-¿Qué acaso no aprendiste nada en todos estos años? ¿No te entrené desde que eras un niño? ¡Si fuiste lo bastante imprudente como para dejarte secuestrar, entonces arréglatelas sólo!

─ ¡Gracias, Yakov! Yo sabía que entenderías.

─ ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Deja de tergiversar mis palabras!

─Te llamaré luego si me lo permiten, ¡adiós!

Tras lo cual colgó sin agregar nada más. Mientras tanto, Yakov seguía sosteniendo su celular y lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza, que la pantalla comenzaba a romperse.

El líder de la Bratva se puso de pie y en un arranque de ira, arrojó su teléfono al suelo, para después comenzar a caminar por toda la habitación mientras hacía gala de su extraordinario dominio en varios idiomas, soltando una retahíla de maldiciones en ruso, inglés, francés y hasta italiano y chino; culminando su desplante llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

─Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor─ intervino Lilia, sin inmutarse por el arranque de su marido- Es malo para tu presión arterial.

─ ¡Yo te diré lo que es malo para mi presión arterial─ exclamó Yakov─ Estuve en más de cincuenta… ¡No! Más de cien redadas, me hirieron de muerte innumerables veces…─Lilia arqueo las cejas, consciente de que exageraba, aunque igualmente le permitió desahogarse─¡Y nada de eso se compara a lidiar con las ocurrencias de Vitya!

─ ¿Y cuando Georgi hizo un club de corazones rotos para conversar con sus hombres de sus decepciones amorosas, y compró explosivos a la mafia china para crear un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales pensando que le ayudaría a recuperar a su novia?

─ ¡No estamos hablando de Georgi!

─ O cuando Mila de alguna forma logró ponerse en contacto con la hija del líder de la mafia italiana e inició una relación online con ella─ prosiguió tranquilamente Lilia─ Lo que ocasionó que el hermano de la chica viniera a aniquilar al canalla que estaba jugando con su hermana.

─ Pero eso no pasó a mayores─ la cortó Yakov, recordando que al final todo se arregló gracias a que los señores Crispino y la joven Sara viajaron hasta Rusia para impedir que su hijo cometiera alguna locura.

─ ¿Y qué hay de Yuri? ─insistió Lilia, mencionando al miembro más joven de su familia, y el estrés de Yakov volvió a dispararse─ Hace apenas un mes provocó una riña en ese club nocturno para que lo dejaran entrar a ver a ese DJ que tanto le gus…

─ ¡Está bien, está bien! Ya entendí tu punto─ se resignó, sentándose en la cama, suspirando y esforzándose por contar hasta diez mentalmente para calmarse sin que le funcionara realmente, sin poder evitar el preguntarse en qué momento sus hijos se salieron tanto de control- La cuestión es, cómo deberíamos proceder ahora.

─ ¿Oh? Pensé lo dejaste claro durante la llamada de Vitya─ recordó Lilia, sorprendiendo a Yakov por su calma─ ¿O en serio deseas enviar una misión de rescate hasta Japón y arriesgarnos a iniciar un combate con grupos Yakuzas de los que conocemos entre poco y nada?

─Bueno, no pero…

─Es como dijiste, Vitya ya es lo bastante mayorcito como para cuidarse solo─ recalcó la mujer, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para, educadamente, disimular un bostezo─ Si lo secuestraron, fue porque él se lo buscó. Cuando se aburra, hallará la manera de escapar y regresará. Eso sí sus captores no se hartan antes y lo liberan─ se atrevió a suponer, y Yakov le dio completamente la razón.

Muchos tenían la impresión de que el futuro líder de la Bratva rusa era un hombre temible, digno sucesor de Yakov. Con su apariencia impecable, gran carisma y facilidad de palabra, a simple vista Viktor era un dirigente digno. Y sin embargo, su físico no era lo único que lo hacía inolvidable. Bajo las estrictas instrucciones de Yakov, Vitya se preparó en distintas técnicas de combate, llegando a someter exitosamente a sus enemigos con nada más que sus propias manos, en algunas ocasiones en las que era superado en número notoriamente. Sin mencionar que su puntería con las armas era simplemente perfecta, que dominaba varios idiomas a la perfección y que era un experto estratega.

Atractivo, eficiente y letal, Viktor Nikiforov era el heredero ideal… o lo sería, de no ser porque su padre adoptivo lo conocía demasiado bien. En el fondo, Viktor era infantil, tendiendo a actuar conforme a su propia lógica y pocas veces preveía las consecuencias de dichas acciones, algo por lo que Yakov lo reprendía con frecuencia. Como la vez en que detuvo las negociaciones con otro grupo rival para que una gata que se encontraba el lugar pudiera dar a luz a sus crías sin que la molestaran, a las cuales también se encargó de buscarles hogar con miembros del grupo rival una vez que los gatitos estuvieron lo bastante crecidos (y como historia agregada, así fue como Yuri obtuvo a su gato mascota, Potya), efectivamente terminando con el feudo entre ambos bandos. O como cuando uno de los colaboradores de Yakov casi atropella a un perro callejero con su auto y Viktor decidió castigarlo. Afortunadamente, el can salió ileso, por lo que Viktor únicamente destrozó el coche el hombre en cuestión hasta dejarlo inservible, obligándolo además a donar una cuantiosa suma a varios refugios de animales bajo la amenaza de que si no lo hacía, le rompería las piernas.

La lista seguía y seguía y Yakov requirió dejar de pensar en eso porque de lo contrario volvería a gritar y está vez estaba convencido de que Lilia lo enviaría a dormir al sofá sin vacilar. Y es que ella era igualmente respetada y tan o más temida que su marido. Hasta el mismísimo líder de la Bratva procuraba estar siempre en su lado bueno y no ocasionar su ira.

─ Sí, lo que dices es cierto─ pronunció al fin Yakov, relajándose ligeramente, y Lilia le dedicó una mirada que significaba "yo siempre tengo la razón" ─En un par de semanas cuando mucho, Vitya regresará cargado de regalos desde Japón y nos contará su experiencia a detalle como si hubiera sido un simple paseo.

─ ¿Lo ves? Ahora, a dormir. Son las tres y media de la mañana.

Yakov suspiró y se acomodó de vuelta en la cama, pensando en maneras para castigar a su irresponsable sucesor y hacer que algo de sentido común le entrara de una vez por todas, hasta que rememoró otro punto de la llamada de Viktor que pasó por alto al enfocarse en lo del secuestro.

─ ¿Qué quiso decir Vitya con que estaba enamorado?

─ No me digas que este punto de tu vida me estás haciendo esa pregunta en serio.

─ ¡No me refiero a eso! ─se apresuró a aclarar, incorporándose a medias, apoyándose en un codo─ Si lo extrapolamos a Mila, significa que se fugará con Sara Crispino para pasar el fin de semana en alguna playa de México. Si se aplica a Yuri… bueno, él simplemente se rehusaría admitirlo. En el caso de Georgi por el contrario, resultaría muy preocupante dado que ya sabemos lo que ha sido capaz de hacer "por amor". Pero lo único que Viktor tiene en la cabeza, son cachorros e idear formas para sacarme de quicio. ¿Alguna vez lo habías oído decir que estaba enamorado?

Por primera vez, Lilia vaciló en qué responder, lo que de inmediato alertó a Yakov. Anticipándose a la inquietud de su marido, Lilia carraspeó para disimular su titubeo, mientras ideaba alguna contestación probable.

─ Si quieres mi opinión, diría que significa que el lugar o la comida le atrajeron de sobremanera, o que adoptó una nueva mascota. Tal vez un akita, o un shiba-inu para que acompañen a Makkachin─ supuso la mujer, retomando su tono calmo─ Viktor nunca antes ha tenido una relación seria. ¿Por qué eso habría de cambiar de pronto?

─Claro, por supuesto─ asintió Yakov, más para convencerse a sí mismo de que sólo estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, consecuencia de sus años como jefe de la mafia rusa─ O en un dado caso, igualmente se aburriría de esa hipotética relación─ forzó una sonrisa─ Viktor no sería capaz de abandonarlo todo por alguien a quien acaba de conocer, ¿verdad?

En lugar de responderle, Lilia simplemente se giró, dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos, cayendo profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos. Yakov, por otra parte, permaneció despierto por el resto de la noche, cuestionándose qué tan conveniente sería presentarse en Japón para traer a rastras a su irresponsable sucesor.

* * *

Les traigo este mafia AU con un intento de comedia pobre XD Todo nació a raíz de una imagen en la que salían Yuuri y su familia como Yakuzas y un muy sonriente y feliz Viktor amarrado en la cajuela de un coche junto con Makkachin, viendo a Yuuri con ojitos de amor. La escena era demasiado divertida y simplemente no me pude resistir, ésto prácticamente se escribió solo XDDD

Espero y pondré todo de mi parte para dejarlo como two shot o si acaso como tree shot, lo que será un verdadero desafío porque ya saben que soy mala para hacer cosas cortas, así que deseénme suerte.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Para comprender cómo Viktor Nikiforov terminó prisionero de un grupo de Yakuzas en Japón y su padre adoptivo en Rusia completamente histérico, es necesario retroceder un poco en la historia. Específicamente, dos semanas atrás.

Empleando su carisma y su facilidad de palabra, Viktor intentaba disuadir a su padre adoptivo de emprender una nueva y única línea de negocios que les traería considerables beneficios a corto plazo y que afortunadamente, no estaba tan… regulada como otras de las áreas que manejaban.

─ Los casinos clandestinos, el contrabandeo y las falsificaciones ya no son tan rentables como antes. En esta época, cualquiera puede dedicarse a eso ─enunció el de ojos azules, empleando el tono de un vendedor que intenta venderle un conjunto de figuritas de porcelana u otros productos con poca utilidad a una insospechada víctima, o lo que es lo mismo, a un cliente─ Y por esa razón y las otras que ya te expuse, deberíamos expandirnos al mercado de las golosinas y los juguetes para perro. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas tienen mascotas, y cuánto gastan en éstas?

─ Vitya…

─ Te lo diré, suficiente como para permitirnos recuperar nuestra inversión inicial en sólo seis meses.

─ Vitya…

─ Y aunque ya lo había mencionado, tendríamos total libertad para actuar a nuestro antojo ya que al parecer a las autoridades no les interesan los productos para mascotas. Aunque personalmente, creo que cambiaríamos eso si les mostráramos los que manejaremos.

─ ¡Vitya!

─ Fuentes muy confiables me han señalado que el comisionado y otros oficiales importantes tienen como mínimo un perro viviendo en sus casas. ¿Te imaginas los beneficios que obtendríamos de tenerlos en nuestra lista de clientes?

─ ¡Viktor Nikiforov! ─gritó Yakov, con la cara completamente roja, señal para su hijo adoptivo de que era momento de guardar silencio, aún si no había terminado con su fantástica presentación─ ¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡Eres mi heredero y sucesor! ¡El siguiente Pakhan! ¿Cuándo empezarás a comportarte como tal, en lugar de perder el tiempo?

─ En primer lugar, recuerda que alterarte es malo para tu presión arterial ─argumentó calmo, un enorme contraste con Yakov, quien no había terminado de regañarlo, pese a lo cual Viktor prosiguió─ Y en segundo… ¡Es lo que hago! Un tipo malencarado, detrás de un escritorio en un ambiente nublado por el humo del cigarro y a media luz mientras lleva a cabo negociaciones turbias… La gente está harta de esa imagen, ¡es un nuevo siglo! Aún la Bratva debe modernizarse.

─ ¡Somos la orgullosa mafia rusa! ─le soltó Yakov, incorporándose a la vez que pegaba un puñetazo en el escritorio, agitando las cenizas en el cenicero─ No una dirigimos tiendas de mascotas y mucho menos venderemos pelotas y galletitas para perro… ¡No te atrevas a reírte!

─Lo siento. Pero es que oírte decir "galletitas" en serio fue muy gracioso…

─ ¡Vitya! ─volvió a exclamar, y el aludido rodó los ojos, pensando para sí que si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que su padre adoptivo vociferaba su nombre, en esos momentos ya sería dueño de su propia isla privada─ Esto es serio. Las triadas chinas siguen merodeando, esperando que Georgi les compre más fuegos artificiales ilegales para qué se yo. Sin mencionar que justo ayer recibí otro mensaje de los señores Crispino disculpándose de manera anticipada por cualquier desaguisado que su hijo pudiera cometer, ya que al parecer piensa venir a retar a Mila a duelo _otra vez_ ─puso énfasis especial en la última parte e hizo una pausa para tomar aire y masajearse el puente de la nariz─ Yuri destruyó por su cuenta el club nocturno de uno de nuestros asociados y ahora los tengo exigiendo una indemnización completa; y como si no tuviera suficiente, ¡ese tal Leroy ha decidido viajar aquí desde Canadá para robarnos terreno!

─ ¿Y por qué me gritas como si yo tuviera la culpa? ─ cuestionó, arqueando una ceja.

─ Porque como mi heredero, será tu responsabilidad lidiar con todo eso.

Yakov avanzó un par de pasos, hasta quedar frente a la única ventana de su oficina, la cual tenía las persianas entreabiertas.

─Mira, Viktor…─ empezó Yakov, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una pausa para organizar sus ideas y desear que ojalá sus palabras pudieran penetrar la cabeza dura de su hijo adoptivo y meterle un poco sentido común─ En muchos aspectos eres el heredero ideal, y no podría estar más complacido de tenerte como parte de mi familia. Eres astuto, hábil y nunca te acobardas sin importar que tan difícil sea el desafío que debas enfrentar. Serás un magnífico Pahkan─ el hombre se permitió esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa, puesto que a fin de cuentas él crió a Viktor desde que era pequeño─ Pero te queda mucho que aprender ─agregó en tono severo─ No puedes simplemente andar por la vida haciendo lo que te venga en gana sin pensar en las consecuencias.

─ Si aún estás enojado por las remodelaciones que le hice al coche de tu amigo…

─ ¿Remodelaciones? ─lo interrumpió Yakov, girándose para contemplarlo─ ¡Lo dejaste completamente inservible! ¡Ni siquiera pudieron venderlo como chatarra!

─ Él se lo buscó─ respondió, restándole importancia con un ademán─ Ahora lo pensará dos veces antes de arrancar a toda velocidad cuando un perro se le atraviese. Y gracias a las generosas donaciones que dio a esos refugios, su imagen pública ha mejorado considerablemente.

─ ¿Y lo de hace un mes, qué? ─ retomó Yakov, no dispuesto a dejarlo que se librara del reclamo─ Se suponía que Georgi y tú irían a espiar a uno de nuestros rivales para obtener información de ellos, ¿y qué hiciste? ¡Los llevaste a todos a cenar borsch y pirozhkis!

─ ¿Ah? ¿Cómo te enteraste? ─ cuestionó Viktor, sorprendido─ ¿Fue Georgi, verdad? Seguro me acusó para que liberaras su cuenta bancaria y poder comprar más fuegos artificiales para Anya.

─ ¡Subiste una fotografía a tus redes sociales! ─le ladró, mostrándole el teléfono celular con la imagen del delito, en la cual aparecían un muy sonriente Viktor junto a su hermano adoptivo y otros cinco hombres desconocidos miembros de la facción rival en el restaurante, taggeada con la frase "compartiendo con nuevos amigos".

─ Hey, conseguimos toda la información que querías ─se encogió de hombros─ Además de la potencial alianza, a uno de ellos le conmovió la historia del rompimiento de Georgi y prometió presentarle a su hermana. Si todo sale bien, podría ser que se olvide de Anya de una vez por todas.

─Ese no es el punto─ gruñó Yakov, intentando ocultar que el fondo le aliviaba la posibilidad de que Georgi superara de una vez por todas su decepción amorosa. Tal vez con eso la mafia china lo sacara de su lista de clientes frecuentes en cuanto a la adquisición de explosivos ilegales─ ¿Acaso pensaste que hubieras hecho si tu plan no salía como querías?

─ Pero es que yo sabía que iba a marchar a la perfección ─a juzgar por el tono rojo de la cara de Yakov, Viktor intuyó que su contestación no había sido correcta y de mala gana, se abstuvo de argumentar que desde los cinco años siempre se salía con la suya y que aún no conocía a nadie que pudiera resistírsele.

Exasperado, Yakov bramó y alzó los brazos. Lidiar con Viktor le restaba años de vida y empeoraba su calvicie. ¿Qué hizo para que su hijo se saliera tanto de control? ¿Fue porque no quiso comprarle un pony en su cumpleaños número siete? ¿O porque a los doce años en sus clases de ballet, Viktor quería ser Odette y Yakov insistió para que fuera Sigfrido? ¿Por qué no le permitió teñirse el cabello de rosa, ni tatuarse un caniche en honor a Makkachin, cuando tenía dieciocho años?

─ Bueno, así que…─retomó Viktor, esbozando su sonrisa más cautivadora─ ¿Vas a considerar mi nueva propuesta de negocios?

En respuesta, Yakov volvió a gritar. Viktor arqueó una ceja.

─ ¿Eso es un "tal vez"?

* * *

─ A Yakov le falta visión y sentido de la innovación. ¿No lo crees, Makka?

El perro, que yacía plácidamente acostado en la cama de su amo, alzó la cabeza y soltó un entusiasta ladrido.

─ Y yo que hasta me tomé la molestia de hacer una presentación completa… ─suspiró, colocando su laptop sobre su escritorio para admirar sus diapositivas recargadas de imagenes y gifts animados de cachorros, con fondos de colores chillones y letra comic sans.

Makkachin bajó de un salto y se apresuró a consolar a su dueño, lamiendo sus manos hasta que Viktor le dedicó una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza.

─ Al menos tú me comprendes ─expresó con dulzura, si bien su alegría se vio empañada por el sentimiento de culpa ─ Lo siento mucho, Makka. Por mis nuevas ocupaciones ya no pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos. Debes estar muy solo.

Antes, Viktor acostumbraba llevar a Makkachin a todas sus reuniones y negociaciones, ya que desde su punto de vista, hasta los hombres más rudos se conmovían con un cachorro tan encantador como el suyo. Aunque su razonamiento probó ser correcto, tuvo que dejar de hacerlo porque Yakov lo consideraba inapropiado y porque uno de sus asociados resultó ser terriblemente alérgico al pelo de perro, por lo cual el hombre pasó toda la reunión lagrimeando y estornudando, de modo que les fue imposible llegar a un acuerdo y hasta los acusaron de tratar de incapacitarlo para tomar ventaja de él, así que un grupo de matones los persiguió y de milagro aquello no acabó en algo peor. Yakov estaba furioso por la imprudencia de Viktor, en tanto que éste simplemente argumentó que un poco de ejercicio nunca les venía mal.

─ ¿Y sabes qué, más?─ preguntó a su mascota─ ¡Esto no es para nada como lo imaginé! Yo quería explosiones, combates llenos de acción en donde me superaran diez… ¡no! cien a uno, robos a bancos, persecuciones intensas, descubrir a algún infiltrado o espía en mi organización y enamorarme…

─ ¿Te das cuenta que acabas de describir una mala película de acción americana?

Recargado contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Viktor, se encontraba Yuri, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Potya. Makkachin le dio la bienvenida a su mejor amigo felino con un ladrido que ocasionó que Potya le respondiera con un bufido, puesto que no necesariamente compartía esa opinión.

─ ¿Y se te olvida que quien suele acompañarme a ver esas malas películas eres tú? ─le recordó Viktor, acariciando a Makkachin para calmarlo.

─ Mila me dijo que te preguntara si habías tomado su delineador y sus sombras para ojos obscuras ─informó de mala gana, lo que sorprendió a Viktor.

─ Si perdió su maquillaje, diría que es más probable que dadas sus circunstancias actuales, lo tenga Georgi. Y por cierto, ¿desde cuándo eres tan acomedido? ¡Oh! ─exclamó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano─ ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que Mila me contó que vio en tu habitación hace unos días? ¿Contigo y tu amigo practicando "maniobras de reanimación" y "respiración boca a boca" sobre tu cama? ─cuestionó, marcando las comillas con los dedos y como Yuri se puso completamente rojo, supo que había adivinado.

─ ¡Esa bruja me prometió que lo guardaría en secreto! ─chilló indignado, golpeando el aire con los puños y por el repentino movimiento, Potya cayó graciosamente al suelo y Makkachin aprovechó para corretearlo por el cuarto.

─ ¡Descuida, descuida! Prometo que no le diré nada a nadie.

─ ¡Tú nunca recuerdas tus promesas!

─ Eso es muy relativo ─se encogió de hombros, para después colocarle una mano en el hombro al enojado rubio─ ¿Alguien habló contigo? Ya sabes, sobre lo que hay que hacer y lo que no cuando te enamoras, las precauciones a tomar, la importancia de la protección…

─ ¡Me rehúso a tener esa charla contigo! ─gritó Yuri, tapándose los oídos.

─ Pero si no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Yo también tuve quince años alguna vez.

─ ¡Tengo diecisiete! ─le reclamó.

─Oh, sí. Las pasiones de la juventud… ─continuó, fingiendo no oírlo─ Espera, ¿por qué estoy hablando como si ya no fuera joven?

─ Quizás porque ya no lo eres ─masculló Yuri con irritación─ Anciano.

Viktor emitió un sonido ahogado y retrocedió dramáticamente. Al fondo, Potya se encontraba sobre el teclado de la computadora, fuera del alcance del emocionado can y Yuri acudió a su rescate, sacándole la lengua a Viktor cuando pasó a su lado, exhibiendo su actitud madura, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Viktor corrió hacia el espejo para inspeccionarse, suspirando aliviado por divisar ninguna arruga en su rostro, aunque el gusto le duró poco. ¿Acaso su frente era medio centímetro más ancha, a comparación de la semana anterior? Y era su imaginación, ¿o su cabello comenzaba a pintarse de gris?

─ ¡No! Mi cabello siempre ha sido de ese color. Es decir, plateado, no gris ─se dijo a sí mismo para confortarse─ Y no es que mi frente haya hecho más grande, es mi estilo de peinado de hoy combinado con la iluminación.

Sin embargo, a pesar de constatar que todo en él estaba en perfectas condiciones, no se sintió más tranquilo.

─ Makkachin, ¿cuando fue la última vez que hicimos algo divertido? ─el perro ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender realmente la pregunta─ No sólo eso, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos algo espontáneo e interesante? ─el caniche bostezó─ ¡Exacto! Yuri tiene razón. Me estoy convirtiendo en un anciano aburrido. ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en Yakov!

Un molesto sonido lo interrumpió en medio de sus lamentaciones. Makkachin aulló en señal de protesta y Viktor demoró un par de minutos en descubrir que provenía de su computadora. Se trataba de uno de esos molestos anuncios pop ups, que mostraba un avión alzando el vuelo con la leyenda "Alcanza un nuevo horizonte", promocionando una aerolínea. Seguramente el gato de Yuri debió entrar ahí por accidente mientras huía de Makkachin. Viktor se disponía a cerrar el anuncio, pero se detuvo, recapacitando.

─ ¿Sabes, Makka? Si mal no recuerdo, Yakov me había pedido que fuera a Moscú para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes ─dio clic en el pop up, accesando a la web principal de la aerolínea, navegando en ella hasta que dio con el apartado de "aparta tu vuelo ahora"─ ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de eso, hacemos un viaje tú y yo solos?

Makkachin ladró y rodó por el suelo, arrancándole una sonrisa a su dueño. En verdad, el caniche no comprendía de qué iba bien aquello, pero en su mente "paseo" y "viaje" eran sinónimos de "diversión" y si podía pasar más tiempo con su humano favorito, pues qué mejor.

─ La cuestión es, a dónde ir ─vaciló Viktor, frunciendo el ceño ante la amplia lista de opciones que mostraba la pantalla.

Suiza siempre era una buena opción ya que ahí vivía y trabajaba uno de sus amigos más cercanos, con el inconveniente que sería uno de los primeros lugares en los que Yakov lo buscaría si se enteraba de su escapada. Por otro lado, siempre quiso visitar Italia, aunque considerando la relación que mantenía Mila con Sara Crispino y la necesidad del hermano de la chica por desafiarla para preservar el honor de Sara, cabía la posibilidad de que si lo atrapaban merodeando por ahí, Michelle lo tomara como una provocación y si bien no tenía problemas con desafiarlo, igualmente implicaba que Yakov se enteraría y lo traería a rastras de vuelta a Rusia. ¿Entonces? ¿Brasil, México o Argentina? ¿Que tal China, Hong Kong o Japón? ¿Y si mejor visitaba España?

─ Creo que una decisión así, no se puede tomar a la ligera ─expresó determinado, bajo la curiosa mirada de Makkachin─ Y dadas todas las posibilidades, sólo hay una forma de elegir una…

Viktor se cubrió los ojos con una mano, mantuvo la otra sobre el mouse de la computadora e inhaló hondo…

─ De tín, marín, de do, pingüe*...

Makkachin se echó en el suelo, muy atento y entretenido con lo que estaba por suceder. Viktor prosiguió con la rima a la vez que movía el puntero por la lista de posibles destinos. Cuando la canción terminó, abrió los ojos con reticencia, y admiró el resultado con una gran sonrisa.

─ Makkachin, tal parece que iremos a Japón.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Le aumenté un poco la edad a Yuri para que pudiera practicar RCP con Beka libre de culpa. Viktor toma sus decisiones de la misma forma que todos los adultos maduros las hacen: al azar. De hecho si hay una rima rusa equivalente al "De tín marín" pero no la puse porque ésta es más conocida. Pero si tienen curiosidad, la traducción va mas o menos así:

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco  
Un conejito salió a caminar  
De repente, el cazador sale corriendo  
Directo a los brotes de conejito  
\- ¡Piff-bang! -Ow-ow-ow!  
El conejito está muriendo.  
Lo trajeron a casa, ¡Resultó estar vivo!

Sádica y tierna, verdad?

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

A veces, Mari Katsuki pensaba que era la única persona cuerda de su familia.

─ Sigo diciendo que hay algo muy raro con él.

Hiroko Katsuki se giró y contempló a su hija con una mezcla de incredulidad y confusión. La menuda mujer se hallaba en la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano, preparando algo de comer para su huésped más reciente.

─ ¡Ay, Mari! Pero qué cosas dices ─expresó con dulzura a la vez que hacía un ademán con la mano sin soltar el cuchillo─ Eres demasiado desconfiada.

La chica arqueó las cejas sin poder rebatirla realmente. Por supuesto que ser desconfiada era algo natural, probablemente producto de crecer en una familia de yakuzas. Aunque desde su punto de vista, el problema era que sus padres eran en extremo considerados y confiados, así que alguien debía encargarse de ser prudente.

─ ¿Un extranjero aparece en Hasetsu por mera casualidad el mismo día en que a Yuuri y a mí nos retan a duelo, y se presenta justo a mitad de la pelea? ─ inquirió en voz alta la chica, cruzándose de brazos ─ No lo creo.

En efecto, había sido demasiado extraño. Algunos días atrás, les llegó el aviso de que un grupo rival iba a visitar su pequeño pueblo con intenciones de desafiar al misterioso guerrero de Hasetsu, el cual resultaba ser ni más ni menos que su hermano menor, decretando que si lograban derrotarlo, éste tendría que unirse a ellos.

A pesar de las recomendaciones de Mari, Yuuri, siempre preocupado de generar algún problema a su familia, acudió a la batalla solo. Eso en sí mismo no representaba motivo de preocupación, ya que si su hermano era bien conocido por algo, era por su habilidad y destreza a la hora de combatir. Era fuerte, cauteloso y ágil. Sabía manejar la katana a la perfección y también las armas de fuego, sin mencionar que era un experto en artes marciales, de modo que era capaz de defenderse por sí mismo inclusive si lo superaban en número, como ocurrió en esa ocasión. El detalle, era que su identidad como hijo menor de los Katsuki, familia de yakuzas venida a menos y sin ninguna relevancia entre los grupos de más poder, debía mantenerse en secreto; lo que desafortunadamente no pudo ser gracias a un cierto testigo imprevisto.

Mari llegó cuando la pelea estaba por terminar. Al igual que en otras veces, Yuuri no requirió de ayuda y se encargó sólo del trío que enviaron a derrotarlo. Hasta allí habría quedado la cosa, de no haber aparecido él.

Resultó que alguien presenció toda la escena. Un hombre que a juzgar por su apariencia era un extranjero, en compañía de un caniche café. Mari supuso que lo más natural para cualquier persona con el mínimo de sentido común e instinto de supervivencia, hubiera sido que, tras observar aquel combate y constatar de lo que era capaz su hermano menor, el fisgón en cuestión se alejara huyendo despavorido, pero no. Aquel extraño le aplaudió emocionado y luego echó a correr justo en dirección a Yuuri, como si fuera un fanático que acababa de visualizar a su ídolo y no perdió tiempo para acribillarlo a preguntas:

─ ¡Eres increíble! ¿Eres un ninja? ¿Sabes utilizar un shuriken? ¿Puedes enseñarme? ¿Tienes una katana? ¿Qué tan larga es?

Todo, mientras violaba el espacio personal de Yuuri, quien estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera se le ocurrió retroceder o apartarlo. Menos mal tuvo la precaución de ponerse una máscara para ocultar su rostro.

Al principio, Mari dedujo que se trataba de otro de los enviados para convencer a su hermano de unirse a ellos y dejar Hasetsu, y justo cuando pensaba intervenir para exigirle una explicación, fueron bruscamente interrumpidos. Uno de los hombres a los que Yuuri derrotó, reaccionó y logró recuperar su arma. Yuuri, siempre alerta, instintivamente jaló al ingenuo desconocido para ponerlo a salvo y así fue como acabó cargándolo entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una delicada princesa; gesto que lejos de perturbar o asustar al extranjero de cabellos plateados, pareció agradarle mucho, puesto que contemplaba a su hermano con la mirada radiante, las mejillas sonrojadas y una inusual sonrisa en forma de corazón, mientras Yuuri hacía gala de su velocidad y agilidad al esquivar los disparos de su enemigo.

De alguna forma, Yuuri se las ingenió para incapacitar al atacante sin soltar al otro, quien hasta había aprovechado la inesperada cercanía para acurrucársele, y entonces lo peor pasó.

Como resultado de la pelea, la máscara de Yuuri, de un kitsune, se le desajustó y por tener las manos ocupadas no pudo reacomodarla. Así que el extranjero no perdió tiempo y ni tardo ni perezoso, tiró de ella para retirársela, dejando escapar una genuina exclamación de asombro al poder admirar el rostro de Yuuri.

─ ¿Te han dicho que tienes bonitos ojos? ─le preguntó, batiendo sus largas pestañas y deslizando su dedo índice en una suave caricia que fue desde la mejilla hasta los labios de un muy incómodo y desconcertado Yuuri.

En ese punto, Mari decidió que ya era suficiente y decidió intervenir. Por fortuna, el desconocido estaba distraído, así que ella pudo acercarse sin problemas y darle un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente. Aunque ni así perdió su inusual sonrisa.

─ Tiene la cabeza muy dura. ¡Rompió la empuñadura de mi katana!

─ Debe ser cosa de extranjeros ─opinó Hiroko, con total y absoluta calma─ ¿No lo crees, querido? ─cuestionó a un hombre que se hallaba a poca distancia de ellas, limpiando un rifle con un pañuelo.

─ ¡Hai! ─respondió Toshiya Katsuki, la cabeza de familia, en tono alegre.

─ ¿Lo ves? No sé por qué te molesta tanto ─la reprendió Hiroko, ocupada en servir arroz en un tazón─ Seguramente no fue más que un simple malentendido. Además, tienes otras katanas que puedes usar y si quieres, puedes pedirle a tu padre que la repare. Lo hará con mucho gusto. ¿Verdad, querido?

─ ¡Hai! ─respondió Toshiya, alzando la mano.

─ Pero él vio el rostro de Yuuri ─insistió Mari, sin poder comprender cómo su madre estaba tan tranquila ante el evidente problema─ Si es un enemigo, podría delatarlo. Apuesto a que es un espía. ¿No lo crees, papá?

─ Hai… ─asintió Toshiya, con los ojos cerrados y la mano en la barbilla, en actitud meditabunda.

Por esa razón, Mari decidió que no podían dejarlo marchar y terminaron llevándolo a Yutopia, el onsen negocio familiar, para mantenerlo vigilado hasta que pudiera comprobar quién era y qué hacía en Hasetsu. Y aunque esa labor pareció simple en el comienzo, resultó todo lo contrario. No bien volvió en sí, el prisionero… es decir, el distinguido huésped, como Hiroko se refería a él, pidió ver a Yuuri, refiriéndose a éste como su "valiente ninja". También fue más que obvio que poseía un gran carisma y facilidad de palabra, porque con unos cuantos halagos, una sonrisa y un guiño, se echó a los señores Katsuki a la bolsa, cautivándolos por completo para consternación de Mari.

─ Bueno, yo no creo que sea mala persona ─rebatió Hiroko, acomodando el tazón de arroz en una bandeja, junto a otros platos con una ensalada y un pescado asado. Mari arqueó una ceja.

─ ¿Y por qué estas tan segura?

Hiroko sirvió un poco de té y le dedicó una sonrisa.

─ Porque tiene un caniche, justo como Yuuri ─llenó un tazón con sopa de miso y lo colocó en la bandeja─ Y porque también se llama Vicchan.

Mari suspiró con desgano. Justo después de noquear al desconocido y meterlo en la cajuela del coche, un caniche café se atravesó entre ella y Yuuri y entró de un salto. Por unos instantes, la chica creyó que se trataba de un perro guardián entrenado para proteger a su amo de los extraños, hasta que vio que el animal olfateó a su dueño como para comprobar que estaba bien, le lamió la cara, y finalmente bostezó y se tumbó sobre su pecho. Casi parecía como si el can estuviera acostumbrado a dichas situaciones.

─ ¿Vicchan? ─repitió extrañada el nombre de la mascota de Yuuri─ ¿Qué no dijo que su nombre era Viktor?

─ Vicchan, Viktor, son similares. ¿No es así, querido?

─ ¡Hai!

Mari sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos. Por lo pronto, sus intentos para interrogar al extranjero resultaron ser infructuosos. Éste era imposible de intimidar. Ni siquiera dudó cuando la chica lo amenazó con su katana. En lugar de eso se mostró entusiasmado y le pidió que se la prestara para verla, a lo que Mari por supuesto que se negó, asumiendo que se trataba de alguna táctica para distraerla y liberarse. De modo que apenas y pudo conseguir datos respecto a él.

─ Tiene que estar fingiendo, es la única explicación ─reflexionó Mari, sin rendirse en sus esfuerzos por convencer a sus padres de que tenían a un peligro potencial bajo su techo─ Nadie con el mínimo de cordura y sentido común estaría tan calmado luego de presenciar una pelea entre yakuzas y ser secuestrado por…

─ ¡Shhh! ¡Mari! ─la interrumpió Hiroko, escandalizada─ No utilices esa palabra, es demasiado agresiva. Mejor di que es nuestro huésped por tiempo indefinido.

Mari requirió morderse la lengua para no alegar. Definitivamente, a veces sentía que era la única persona cuerda de su familia… con una excepción.

─ ¿Dónde está Yuuri?

─ Lo envié de compras. La despensa está casi vacía y estamos teniendo demasiados clientes─ comentó Hiroko con alegría─ No debería de tardar.

En el fondo, Mari comprendía y justificaba su entusiasmo. Su madre vivió la época de oro de Hasetsu y naturalmente, extrañaba la actividad y el bullicio. Sin embargo, a la chica le irritaba que la ola de clientes se debiera a su "huésped por tiempo indefinido". Si algo caracterizaba a su padre, era su tendencia a hablar de más, así que Toshiya se encargó de contarles a todos que sus hijos vencieron a un trío de espías alborotadores y regresaron con un atractivo extranjero como botín de guerra. A raíz de aquello prácticamente todo Hasetsu hacía fila esperando captar un vistazo de la adquisición más reciente de Yutopia, lo que Hiroko como buena mujer de negocios, aprovechó para vender cuantas cenas y bebidas le fueron posibles, por lo que necesitaban reabastecerse con urgencia.

─ ¿Te importaría llevarle esto a Vicchan? ─ pidió su madre, acercándole la bandeja a su hija─ Apuesto a que debe estar hambriento.

─ Se supone que es nuestro pri… ─ Hiroko carraspeó, impidiéndole terminar la frase─ No comprendo porque te tomas tantas molestias por él ─ protestó igualmente.

─ Ante todo, la hospitalidad y la educación van primero─ instruyó Hiroko─ No queremos ser malos anfitriones. ¿Estás de acuerdo, querido?

─ ¡Hai! ─ asintió enérgicamente Toshiya.

A regañadientes, Mari obedeció. Aprovecharía el pedido de su madre para realizar otro interrogatorio. Tal vez pudiera obtener al fin algunas respuestas de su distinguido huésped.

* * *

Mari se enfrentó a otro motivo de enfado al enterarse que su madre movió al prisionero de la bodega al cuarto más amplio para que estuviera cómodo.

─ Es que la bodega es un sitio muy sombrío y no quería que Vicchan se llevara una mala impresión. Además, lo consulté con tu padre y él estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Verdad, querido?

─ ¡Hai!

Por lo que la chica fue a verlo sin contar con el apoyo extra que un ambiente tétrico supondría en cuanto a la intimidación. Y nada más encontrarse con el distinguido huésped, le quedó claro que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para arrancarle la información deseada.

El prisionero se hallaba tumbado en el suelo. El tener las manos atadas no representaba ningún inconveniente para que ojeara una revista, la cual si bien estaba en japonés, parecía disfrutar de cualquier forma. Nada más oír la puerta abrirse, se le iluminó el rostro y se apresuró a sentarse y a acomodarse el cabello.

─ Ah, eres tú… ─ expresó sin ocultar su decepción, haciendo un puchero y Mari literalmente se mordió la lengua para no verse molesta ni echarle en cara que en su situación no era conveniente hacerla enfadar.

─ Muy bien, Vicchan. Es hora de que volvamos a hablar ─ ordenó, decidida a mantener la cabeza fría.

Al escuchar su nombre, un pequeño caniche café alzó la cabeza y ladró alegremente. Otro perro de la misma raza, pero de mayor tamaño que estaba echado a su lado, se limitó a darle una lamida cariñosa para después seguir durmiendo.

─ Creo que necesitas aclarar con cual Vicchan quieres conversar ─ le hizo notar, divertido.

─ Déjate de juegos ─ decretó ella, dejando caer la bandeja en una mesita, para establecer que iba en serio─ Es hora de que me digas la verdad. De una forma u otra, voy a averiguar quién eres realmente.

─ ¡Pero si ya te lo dije! ─ exclamó sin inmutarse─ Mi nombre es Viktor, sólo Viktor. Tengo veintiocho años, mi cumpleaños es el día de Navidad, soy un simple empresario que vino de vacaciones desde Rusia, soy soltero, me gustan los perros, ir de compras, el patinaje y…

─ ¡No, no, no! ─ se apresuró a intervenir Mari, golpeando con el puño la mesa. El ruido sobresaltó a los perros, por lo que masculló un rápido "lo siento" antes de regresar su atención a su huésped─ Te ordeno que me digas con quienes estás afiliado.

─ ¿Afiliado? No tengo ningún interés en la política ─contestó, encogiéndose de hombros─ Aunque Lilia dice me iría muy bien como político. Dice que sería capaz de convencer al mismísimo demonio de …

─ No me refiero a eso ─masculló, a punto de perder la paciencia─ Quiero que admitas por qué viniste aquí.

─ Ah, eso sí que puedo hacerlo ─ asintió, complacido─ Verás… todo empezó cuando llegué a Japón y aún estaba en el aeropuerto. Me encontré con unos encantadores folletos con información útil para los turistas, así que decidí tomar uno… ─maniobró para meter sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar un arrugado trozo de papel que puso sobre la mesa. Se trataba de un panfleto que incluía frases en japonés en un lado e imágenes de atracciones: el monte Fuji, platillos típicos, templos, entre otros─ Y de las cosas que describía, ésta fue la que más me atrajo.

─ Es un… ¿ninja? ─cuestionó Mari, observando la imagen que el otro señalaba.

─ ¡Sí, sí! ─asintió, con los ojos brillándole de emoción─ Me puse a investigar y así descubrí Hasetsu. Playa, una pista de hielo, aguas termales, un castillo ninja… ¡Lo tiene todo! Así que obviamente, tenía que venir aquí.

Concluyó su narración esbozando una gran sonrisa, aguardando por la opinión de la chica frente a él. Mari admiró el panfleto, luego al atractivo extranjero y repitió el proceso varias veces.

─ ¿En serio se supone que deba creer eso?

Para su total y completa consternación, Mari reconocía que, si se basaba en lo poco que sabía de su singular prisionero, aquel razonamiento sonaba medianamente lógico.

─ Si ya terminaste con las preguntas, ahora es mi turno ─dijo Viktor en tono alegre─ ¿Cuándo va a venir mi ninja a interrogarme? Si no mal recuerdo, su nombre es Yuuri. ¿O me equivoco?

─ No me cambies el tema ─lo ignoró la chica, alzando la voz. No dispuesta a rendirse, sacó un teléfono celular y se lo mostró─ Mi madre opina que debería dejarte hacer una llamada, y te lo voy a permitir sólo por esta ocasión. Pero la harás bajo mi supervisión, y más te vale no intentar nada raro.

Por la expresión del prisionero, el inesperado acto de bondad no le hizo mucha gracia.

─ ¿No puedo renunciar a ese derecho a cambio de ver a mi ninja? ─la chica le gruñó y Viktor recordó a su hermanito menor. Yuri, por alguna extraña razón, solía hacer lo mismo cuando conversaban─ ¿Y si mejor me amordazas y así estamos a mano?

─Llama. Ahora.

Mari depositó el teléfono en la mesa y Viktor vaciló. Sabía exactamente a quién debía llamar, sólo que no quería. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Yakov se enterara de su escapada y tomara cartas en el asunto. Tal vez, si le informaba de lo ocurrido de una forma seria y madura, su padre adoptivo accedería a permitirle quedarse un tiempo en Japón. De verdad se estaba divirtiendo mucho y no tenía deseos de volver a Rusia tan pronto, no cuando ni siquiera había podido averiguar si su querido ninja Yuuri era soltero, o el largo de su katana.

Marcó el número que conocía de memoria y Mari le ayudó a sostener el célular, ya que se negó a desatarlo. Con suerte, no interrumpiría a Yakov a mitad de algo importante al llamarlo.

─ ¡Hola, Yakov! ¿A qué no sabes qué?

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Ok, primero que nada… disculpen la demora por actualizar! La autora es muuuy distraída, subí el capítulo 2 hace varias semanas y lo edité, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, olvidé por completo publicarlo 8'D Si no hubiera entrado a mi perfil para ver mis historias, no me hubiera dado cuenta! Así que para compensar, hay doble actualización con los capítulos dos y tres. En el siguiente ya tendremos la interacción oficial entre Viktor y Yuuri.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


End file.
